Las Consecuencias de tus Acciones
by Th3F4lcon-Bl4ckBlu3
Summary: El Guerrero Dragón se ha vuelto un villano mucho más grande de lo que cualquiera pudiera haber predicho, y esta por destruir China y todo lo que queda de ella. ¿Logrará alguien detener al panda? O, ¿acabará destruyéndolo todo a su paso? [Rated: T, pero pude que con el tiempo pase a ser M]


_**Última edición: 02/12/2020.**_

* * *

**Capítulo I: "Te lo advertí".**

* * *

_Muchos pagan por los errores de otros. Y cuando estos errores se repiten, pueden acabar teniendo resultados muy diferentes a los que ya se habían obtenido anteriormente._

* * *

Tigresa, preparada para pelear contra el Guerrero Dragón, rugió dejando entrever sus colmillos y vocifero, "¡No voy a dejar que lo hagas!"

Po, estando parado del otro lado con una expresión muy serena en su rostro - de brazos cruzados, respondió riendo por lo bajo, "Siempre fuiste la más obstinada entre todos," el comentario del panda no hizo más que enojar a Tigresa. Gruñendo por lo bajo, esta se fue acercando hacia el panda, pero antes de que pudiese atacarlo, sintió como sus fuerzas se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco, con el pasar de los segundos. "Pero no podrás contra un Maestro del chi." Terminó su comentario el panda, haciendo movimientos con sus brazos desde donde estaba y absorbiendo un aura que salió del cuerpo de la única Maestra que quedaba en pie del Palacio de Jade.

Cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos para luego parpadear un par de veces, Tigresa sintió como todas sus extremidades estaban por dejarla caer al suelo. Sentía que ya no podía controlar su cuerpo. Pero se impuso a esa sensación de pesadez que sentía en todo su cuerpo, e intentó lanzar un golpe directo a la cara del panda. Fallando por poco y quedando recostada en el hombro del panda, sin fuerzas para seguir de pie.

Po, sintiendo como Tigresa se apoyaba cada vez con más fuerza de él, fue sonriendo ante el intento que hacía ella de enfrentarlo y murmuró, "Te dije que no podrás. Te acabo de quitar todo el chi que tenías, y no lo podrás recuperar fácilmente. Mientras más luches, más difícil te será el mantenerte de pie." explicó el panda, para después empujarla hacia el Árbol de Durazno de la Sabiduría Celestial.

_**[Agh]**_

La fuerza con la que la empujó, fue la suficiente como para hacerla retorcerse de dolor en el suelo. Sin poder volver a moverse, Tigresa estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos y rendirse de una vez por todas. Pero Po se fue acercando y la levantó del suelo, despertándola en el momento en que la levantó, para sentarla bajo el Árbol.

Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, le preguntó débilmente al panda: "¿Qué me vas a hacer?"

Él la miró fríamente por unos instantes. Desvió su mirada hacia el ahora devastado Valle de La Paz y - sin dejar el tono sereno con el que le había hablado antes - le respondió, "Probablemente tendré que quitarte del camino si quiero cumplir con lo que quiero hacer... Porque dejarte viva mientras sabes de lo que soy capaz, sería algo absurdo."

Desde atrás de ellos, alguien escuchaba atentamente todo lo que estaban diciendo. E impaciente por seguir con el plan que ambos tenían en mente, le dijo molesto al Guerrero Dragón, "Panda, solo acaba con ella para que podamos seguir con el plan."

Tigresa, al ver que se trataba de un leopardo de las nieves que se acercaba a ellos, no podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos. Se trataba de Tai Lung; estaba vivo. Y ahora parecía estar del lado de Po.

El panda dejando la serenidad a un lado, le respondió con un tono muy serio a Tai, "Si vuelves a interrumpirme así mientras estoy haciendo algo como esto, te devolveré al Reino de Los Espíritus. Y créeme, no querrás saber como vas a llegar a allá... Te daré una pequeña pista: No será de una pieza." Tai resignado, se quedó callado ante la amenaza del panda. Y parándose firmemente con las manos en su espalda, el panda - notando la reacción que tuvo Tigresa al ver a Tai vivo - susurró sonriente mirándola directamente a sus ojos, "No es lo mejor que pude traer de allá... Pero sé que, si me llega a traicionar... Puedo devolverlo fácilmente."

Confusa con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y aún sin fuerzas, recostada del Árbol, le preguntó: "¿Cómo?, ¿qué hiciste para hacer que él este de tú lado?"

El panda volviendo a estar calmado, sin quitar la sonrisa que tenía en la cara, le contestó, "Solo le prometí que si me seguía a mi luego de sacarlo del Reino de Los Espíritus, tendría una oportunidad de quedarse en este mundo y ser inmortal... Lo cual técnicamente ya es porque volvió de allá. Pero no se lo conté." confesó el panda susurrando esto último.

"Po... Todo esto... Oogway te eligió como el Guerrero que protegería al Valle. El Guerrero que resguardaría su legado. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaria al ver, que ese Maestro al que nombró 'Guerrero Dragón', destruyó casi todas las provincias de China y su legado en el camino?" Sin poder ocultar la furia que sentía en ese momento, intentando levantarse del suelo, Tigresa le preguntó al panda. Dejándolo pensativo por unos segundos.

Aprovechándose de que él estaba distraído, la felina volvió con muchas dificultades a estar de pie sosteniéndose del Árbol. Estaba a punto de intentar golpear al panda una vez más. Pero Po la detuvo en donde estaba parada diciéndole: "Probablemente estaría horrorizado por todo lo que he hecho..."

La respuesta sincera del panda, sorprendió mucho a la tigresa que estaba por atacarlo por la espalda. Ella esperaba que Po no diese una respuesta o que diese una diferente... Nunca se esperó que el Guerrero Dragón le respondiese aquello con tanta sinceridad.

Dejando salir un breve suspiro - haciendo que el panda noté que ya estaba de pie, detrás de él - Tigresa preguntó caminando hacia él (preparada en su posición de combate) "¿No te bastó con que te volvieses temido en toda China luego de lo que le hiciste a todos los bandidos del Valle?"

Sin expresión alguna en su rostro, Po le respondió secamente, "No. Y tampoco me bastó con lo que le hice a los otros Furiosos." y enfurecida por su respuesta, la felina se abalanzo nuevamente hacia él para intentar darle un golpe. Po previendo aquello, detuvo el puño de Tigresa a medio camino, y le preguntó seriamente apretando su puño hasta hacerla retorcerse de dolor, "¿Por qué sigues intentando golpearme? Hace un momento, cuando estaba distraído, podías haberme lanzado de aquí de un golpe... Y no lo hiciste." aguantando el dolor que sentía, ella solo ignoró la pregunta que le había hecho Po y lanzó su otro puño para intentar darle de lleno en la cara. Siendo detenido nuevamente a medio camino por él.

Po, viendo que Tigresa no iba a responder a su pregunta, decidió acabar con todo aprovechándose de la ventaja que tenía de que Tigresa seguía débil por no tener más de su chi. Y liberó sus puños para seguidamente golpearla con un Golpe de Fuego. Estrellándola contra el Árbol una vez más y dejándola nuevamente casi inconsciente. "Tai, ve a buscar la Espada de los Héroes. Tengo que ponerle un fin a esto." Ordenó el panda al leopardo de las nieves, caminando hacia donde yacía Tigresa. Tai Lung con una sonrisa malévola por lo que iba a presenciar en breve, siguió las órdenes del panda y fue a buscar la legendaria espada al Palacio de Jade. Dejando al panda solo con la ahora casi inconsciente tigresa.

Ella - escuchando atentamente la orden del panda - lentamente empezó a hacerse la idea de como sería el golpe de gracia que el panda le propondría con aquella espada. No quería que todo acabase allí, en el interior tenía ganas de levantarse y hacerle frente al panda para detener toda esta locura. Pero su cuerpo no le siguió respondiendo desde que Po la estrelló nuevamente contra el Árbol, y las fuerzas que le quedaban no le alcanzaban para poder siquiera levantar su puño. No había salida alguna a lo que le haría el panda cuando Tai volviese con la espada.

Po no pudo evitar sentirse mal al notar que Tigresa ya no estaba luchando por levantarse y, por el contrario, estaba rindiéndose. El panda se sentó bajo el Árbol a un lado de ella y - sin mirarla - le comentó a ella mirando como el Valle al que alguna vez debió de proteger, ahora era consumido por un fuego incesante, "Todo pudo ser diferente, ¿sabes? Podríamos estar entrenando ahora mismo en el Salón de entrenamiento, o podríamos estar haciendo misiones diarias que ayudasen a las personas que viven aquí. Pero un comentario seguido de otros apoyando al primero hicieron la diferencia en un muy mal día de _alguien_. Y mírame... Ahora soy el único 'malo' que queda, capaz de hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera con todo esto."

Tigresa escuchando al panda, volteó su cabeza hacia donde estaba él. Y viendo que el panda estaba con un semblante pensativo en su rostro mientras veía como su pata deslumbraba un aura dorada, masculló con las pocas energías que le quedaban: "Todo fue por mi culpa..."

Saliendo de su mente, Po dirigió su atención a Tigresa, y sin emoción alguna en su rostro, respondió, "Si,"

"Pero ya no hay tiempo para mirar a atrás, debemos seguir enfocados en el presente. Y... Eso significa..." Tai Lung se acercó una vez más hacia donde estaba el panda, entregándole la legendaria espada. "Que ya es hora de acabar con lo que empezaste. ¿Últimas palabras, Maestra Tigresa?" Preguntó Po sin quitarle la mirada de encima a Tigresa, blandiendo la Espada de los Héroes.

"..." Tigresa ya no podía contestar, estaba al borde de desmayarse y solo quería que todo eso terminase. Po observando a Tigresa atentamente, solo se quedó allí parado. Esperando pacientemente por alguna respuesta.

"..." Pero no la obtuvo.

Ya cansado de seguir esperando por la respuesta de la felina, Tai Lung vociferó ordenando al panda: "¡Hazlo ya, panda!"

Tigresa solo cerró sus ojos en silencio, aceptando el final que iba a tener a manos de Po. El panda - cerrando sus ojos al igual que ella - tomó un gran respiro y levantó la espada hacia el cielo para luego bajarla con todas sus fuerzas, y sin pensarlo dos veces cortó algo con su filo.

_**[¡AAAAAAA!]**_

...

_'Pero... ¿Qué?' _Tigresa sorprendida al no sentir dolor alguno, abrió sus ojos de golpe al ver que seguía viva y seguía respirando, aún en el mundo de los mortales. Miró hacia donde estaba el panda, preguntándose muchas cosas, buscando alguna respuesta a lo que acababa de oír. Y la que obtuvo la dejó con los ojos bien abiertos.

Po no había acabado con ella porque había desviado la trayectoria de la espada. Y en su lugar, le había cortado un dedo al leopardo de las nieves. Quien ahora estaba intentando detener el sangrado.

"La próxima vez que me interrumpas, te voy a terminar cortando algo más que solo un dedo." Po sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro con los ojos cerrados, y frustrado, dejó salir un suspiro para después mirar a Tigresa y levantar una vez más la espada hacia el cielo.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**"Lo más importante es siempre creer en uno mismo. Pero una pequeña ayuda de los demás es una gran bendición".**

**Lo sé, debo parar de sacar primeros capítulos y continuar con mis otros Fics. Pero la inspiración no es algo que yo pueda controlar, aún. Y si lo único que me deja escribir con soltura es un nuevo Fic, simplemente no puedo ignorar eso.**

**Este mes ya es oficialmente el más movido en cuanto a actividad que he tenido desde que inicie haciendo Fics. Y no se cuanto pueda seguir con esto, así que intentaré continuar con algunos de los Fics que _tengo_ que actualizar** **_si o si._**

**Si quieren, pueden dejar una review (o si no quieren, simplemente no lo hagan. No es obligatorio. Pero el que la dejen, me incentiva mucho a seguir escribiendo).**

**Y ya no tengo más que decirles, así que recuerden que nuestras vidas siempre están ligadas de una u otra manera a algún círculo, los beat switches - cuando se hacen bien - son lo mejor, y no olviden que el universo es un vacío cruel e indiferente.**

**Nos vemos y, ¡hasta la próxima!**

_~Th3F4lc0n-Bl4ckBlu3_


End file.
